1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a temperature characteristic correction device, a temperature characteristic correction formula determination method, an electronic apparatus, a control circuit, and so on for correcting the temperature characteristic of an electronic device.
2. Related Art
In general, physical quantity sensors have a reference value called zero point. The physical quantity is determined based on the zero point. The physical quantity sensors have a temperature characteristic, and the zero point varies with a variation in temperature. If the variation in the zero point is corrected, the physical quantity can be identified with high accuracy irrespective of the variation in temperature. The variation in zero point corresponding to the temperature is actually measured, and as a result, a correction value of the zero point corresponding to the temperature is set for each of the temperature values. JP-A-2011-255016 is an example of a related art document.
In the correction of the zero point, the relationship between a variation in parameter and the variation in the zero point is expressed by a computational formula. In general, a polynomial equation is used as the computational formula. However, the temperature characteristic of the zero point of the physical quantity sensor often has a peak value in a local temperature region, and the temperature characteristic of the zero point changes rapidly. In such a case, although the rapid change and the variation having a complicated shape are approximated by increasing the order of the polynomial equation, since the increase in the order slows the correction process, it is difficult to realize sufficient approximation within a realistic range of the order.